1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seam construction for joining the ends of a belt, thereby making it endless, and more particularly relates to a seam construction for an endless forming wire press fabrics or dryer felt.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The art is replete with descriptions of seam constructions for dryer felts and forming wires; see for example the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,065,991; 3,191,893; 3,478,991; and 3,436,041. In general, the seam constructions of the prior art have not been entirely satisfactory for all purposes and applications. This is particularly true of seam constructions for forming wires, press fabrics or felt and dryer felts fabricated from polymeric, non-metallic yarns. For example, one of the most common seams of the prior art is the so-called "clipper seam". Clipper hooks are pressed into the ends of the fabric to make the joinder of the ends. The clipper hooks are the same hooks employed in the belt industry to make leather belts endless. The problem with the clipper seam on forming wires and dryer felts is related to its bulk. The clipper seam is generally thicker than the body of the joined fabric. In addition, clipper seams are relatively weak seams.
The seam construction of the invention is substantially stronger than a clipper seam and has a low profile, i.e., produces a thinner seam.